


Learning Curve

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin experiment with bondage and both go on a learning curve.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is one of those stories that sort of wrote themselves after I was perusing sex sites conducting research to expand my horizons.   
Many thanks to Lesser_gods, dreambee3 and darksylvia who have proven once again that any writing can be saved by a well-placed comma and that there is no kink they are not willing to explore. Bless their porny hearts.

If I can just pause for a moment and say that the role of beta should truly be celebrated. These are the people that help stories become more than collections of words. Betas question, they challenge and they ensure that readers aren’t jarred by repetitive use of words, bad spelling or appalling grammar. Betas are cheer-leaders, inquisitors and friends. Thank you isn’t nearly enough. And now on with our show.

Unfortunately the visual aids that I linked to this story don't show up in BJfic.  Please visit my Live Journal at luceononuro if you would like a better understanding of the toys in this story.

Now shoo, go read, and don’t forget to let me know what you think ;) ♥

* * *

  
Brian and Justin are together for a few years before Brian agrees to let Justin tie him to the bed, and as it turns out Justin doesn’t act at all nervous or unsure like Brian expects.  
  
In fact, nothing that night is what Brian expects. Because Brian thinks the night will be an experiment that will satisfy Justin’s curiosity. Brian thinks he will be teased a little more than he likes, that he will be the beneficiary of a very hot blowjob and that he may have to put up with Justin crowing a bit over making him come when he fucks him.  
  
Brian thinks the night will be about Justin experimenting with what he can take. What Brian doesn’t expect is that Justin is going to experiment with what he can stand, and those are two very different things.  
  
It won’t be the first time that Brian has been restrained. There were a couple of experiments in college, mostly silly games which usually resulted in him pulling free of the bonds or shaking away pins and needles from bindings that had gone wrong. He found that he wasn’t that keen on the loss of mobility and not once did he feel under the other person’s control.  
  
Brian never lets himself be tied down now that he’s older. He isn’t that interested in any other role than the one he already plays and frankly, when the whole game is to first make the trick weak with desire, it doesn’t lend itself to role reversal. Besides, Brian doesn’t need the full experience to know how to play bondage games; he knows everything he needs to know through natural instinct and a high-speed internet connection.  
  
Justin expressed an interest in being bound early in their unconventional relationship. Justin loves sex and wants to try everything. He also has a thing for being teased, which makes him, moan, and pant and beg, and that’s before the cuffs are put on. Still, it hasn’t been a huge part of their sex life. Justin will do anything Brian asks, and Brian prefers to exert that control without aid of restraints and bindings. Brian prefers domination to bondage and Justin loves anything that leads him to come hard and often. So equilibrium has been maintained.  
  
Until Justin starts begging to restrain Brian. Begging to try it just once to see what it’s like. Promising Brian he will make it worth his while. Brian acquiesces for the sake of peace. And, maybe because the whole idea turns him on just a little bit.  
  
However, Brian thinks he may have made a mistake when Justin spreads him out on the bed, arms apart and secured to the rings discretely installed in the headboard. Perhaps not so much a mistake as an under-estimation, because Justin’s movements are sure and he isn’t going anywhere when Justin finishes binding him with the black leather cuffs that he’s never seen before. Justin slides a finger under each binding checking the tightness, and Brian thinks he may need to reassess things when he feels Justin’s index finger stroke the soft skin of his inner wrist. He’s surprised when it makes him want to close his eyes.  
  
Justin is mesmerized. There is something feral and untamed about Brian, something that moves beneath the surface just barely contained by his designer clothes and smooth demeanor. He feels himself harden just looking at him. It’s like watching one of the big cats at the zoo, you’d run for your life if you met him in the wild, but when he’s caged you want to provoke him, make him snarl and growl. Justin wants to make Brian roar.  
  
He stretches out along Brian’s side and kisses his jaw, laps at his ear and breathes his scent deep into his lungs. He tells Brian how beautiful he looks restrained, the muscles in his arms standing out in relief against the softness of the sheets. He tells him that he has been dreaming about this for months then pushes his rock hard cock into Brian’s hip and begins to pump and moan. “I have to come first Brian, I won’t make it, everything about this is making me crazy.”  
  
Justin pushes himself to his knees, straddling Brian’s hips and begins to stroke himself slowly. Brian goes to mock Justin’s impatience but stops when he sees the heavy lust that has settled over his features. The jibe catches in his throat in an odd little moan when Justin trails the tip of his dick down Brian’s belly and lightly fucks his navel.  
  
Justin’s breath hitches at the contact and he settles back on his thighs and reaches for the bag that he placed on the bed earlier. He continues to stroke himself as he removes the contents. A beautiful leather cock sheath, a few cords with hooks, two thigh cuffs, and a stiff black feather.  
  
Justin is only half watching for Brian’s reaction because seeing the items emerge from the bag is shattering his fragile control. As he lays the pieces around Brian, he rubs his cock into the groove where Brian’s leg joins his body. He whispers his name when it becomes too much and comes over his belly and chest crumpling into a heap across Brian’s torso which is stretched taut and hard below him.  
  
When Justin’s breathing slows, Brian shakes his hip a little to bring him around, harrumphing at the lack of attention, threatening to fall asleep or perhaps expire. But Justin can see that Brian’s cock says otherwise and silences his complaints as he begins to lick his come from where it landed, choosing to rub some into Brian’s skin to mark him with his scent.  
  
Brian’s dick is a dark and swollen when Justin finally slips the sheath around it and laces it tight. The top third of Brian’s cock is exposed and Justin takes a moment to lick and fondle him. Admiring how his balls are strapped firmly away from the base of his cock and beautifully presented for teasing.  
  
When Justin moves away from the object of his desire, he sees that Brian’s eyes are squeezed shut and his hands have wrapped around the short chains, which hold his wrists to the bed. He smiles to himself because he knows they are just beginning.  
  
Justin adjusts the thigh cuffs around each of Brian’s legs, smoothing the Velcro and ensuring a snug fit. He wants them to sit at mid-thigh and not slide when he needs them to hold Brian still.  
  
He runs his hands up Brian’s chest, feeling sleek skin covering hard muscle, until he reaches his neck. Justin loves this part of his body. He loves to see it tense with exertion when Brian is fucking him face-to–face. Loves to watch it strain when he looks up Brian’s body while sucking him off. He reaches down and pinches one of Brian’s nipples and he responds by growling, and throwing his head back, exposing the expanse of his throat. Justin responds immediately. Licking the length from collarbone to chin. Sucking on the spot where his jaw slopes up to his ear. Brian moans and twists towards Justin who retreats, exulting at the surge of power that runs through him.  
  
He runs his hands up the length of Brian’s bound arms and pulls them back down slowly. He waits until he has Brian’s attention and says, “Do you know why I picked the feather?” He touches his forehead to Brian’s and tries to still his pounding heart. “It took me a long time to decide.” He licks along Brian’s cheekbone and kisses his temple. “At first I thought about spanking you.” Brian snorts and jerks his chin, but Justin is nonplussed, Brian isn’t in any position to be arrogant. “I thought about reddening your ass, like you do mine, then slapping your thighs and asshole before fucking you into the mattress.” Brian looks away and feigns boredom but his straining cock says that his attention is rapt.  
  
“But, I know you can handle pain Brian, I know that you can take more than I can give, and that isn’t somewhere I want to go.” Justin flashes on why Brian’s threshold is so high, and has a protective pang swell through him. He bites the lobe of Brian’s ear to regain some ground.  
  
“And I knew teasing you wouldn’t be enough, you can take more of that than me too.” Justin murmurs, “I already had to come once. Teasing _you_ is killing _me_. I had to think of something else.” Brian turns to look at Justin again, his eyes have darkened, and Justin suddenly feels like he’s at the entrance to a dark cave.  
  
“But I know how sensitive your body is, how responsive you are to touch.” He slides his hands back up to Brian’s wrists and begins to walk his fingers slowly down his tender inner arm. Lingering at the crease, then tracing the muscles that jump under his ministrations.  
  
“I want to wake every nerve ending. I want to re-discover all the places I’ve been before.” Justin dips his head and runs his tongue along the taut line of Brian’s pec where it meets his arm, runs his fingers from bi-cep to armpit, and plays with the silky hair that lies there. Brian’s hiss is music to Justin’s ears.  
  
Justin lays his face along-side Brian’s and whispers, “I want you to feel….I want you to feel every fucking thing I’m going to do to you.  
  
“Until all you know, is my touch and your response.  
  
“Until that’s all there is.”  
  
Justin slides down Brian’s body and straddles his hips. He shudders when he feels the laces of Brian’s cock sheath touch his hole, rocking a few times to absorb the sensation. Brian smirks when he sees what he is doing, defiant in his submission.  
  
Justin reconsiders his positioning and moves to sit on Brian’s thighs, intent on wiping the smirk off of his face. He locks eyes with Brian as he drags the fine edge of the feather down the centre of his chest and begins to map out each muscle and rib with the tip. Brian sucks in a breath and holds it, exhaling through clenched teeth, then fixes his stare on the ceiling, trying to find a spot to ground himself.  
  
Justin acts quickly to prevent him from finding safe haven, gliding the feather down the ridge of muscle on either side of Brian’s belly button. When Brian wiggles, Justin smiles and feels himself relax. He drops the feather and continues to trail his fingers over the same spot, delving around the rim and dipping inside the little indent. He loves that Brian is so lost in his tantalizing touch that he doesn’t notice him hovering over his nipple until the tip of Justin’s tongue wakens those nerve endings as well.  
  
Brian’s mouth drops open and he begins to pant, arching his back and pushing his nipple into Justin’s mouth. Justin rewards him by sucking a little harder but Brian can’t maintain the arch and the fingers at play on his belly are distracting him. He groans at the loss of contact then pushes his chest up again. Justin responds with deep sucking and flicking while at the same time dragging both sets of fingers up Brian’s sides from waist to armpit, slowly returning to his hipbones. When he does it again, Brian begins to writhe, his motion limited by his bound arms and the sharp teeth that close over his hard bud.  
  
Brian pulls in a deep breath when Justin releases his nipple, closing his eyes and feels himself slip into a space he hasn’t been before. He wants to rub his whole body against something hard and simultaneously squirm away from all sensation. Then he can’t think at all because Justin has begun to trace the groove where his thigh meets his groin, dragging the feather along the planes of his skin, exploring every crevice with rapt fascination.  
  
As Brian suppresses the urge to beg for more contact, Justin is entranced with each ripple and twitch of muscle, and how the black plume stands in beautiful contrast against Brian’s olive skin. Brian’s hand tighten on the chains binding him to the headboard and pulls in a futile attempt to gain enough leverage to flip to his stomach, but Justin tightens his legs holding him to the bed.  
  
“You aren’t going anywhere Brian,” Justin husks, his own confidence surprising him. He’s tempted to taunt Brian to get him to respond, but settles for his harsh breathing as his signal to continue.  
  
Justin slides further down Brian’s legs settling himself just above his knees then locks his own thighs along the outside of Brian’s stilling him further. He strokes the soft skin of Brian’s inner thighs with his fingers, coaxing soft moans which almost sound like pleading.  
  
When the feather tickles Brian’s trapped balls his response is intense, calling Justin’s name and twisting in his bindings. Justin plays the feather over the swollen mound, experimenting with the tip and swiping the full length of the feather along the sensitive spot at the base of his balls, which is laid bare for exploration by the leather strap holding them away from his body.  
  
When Justin replaces the feather with his tongue, Brian whispers a susserated, “Yes,” and then exhales a low throaty moan. Justin tastes the heat of his skin and the tang of the leather, and becomes more desperate himself, pushing his cock between Brian’s compressed thighs and pumping for relief. “Christ, Brian, this is too much. You, are too much.”  
  
It takes everything Justin has to still his aching cock and pay attention to what Brian needs. But when the feather sweeps across Brian’s cock head, the effort is more than worth it. The “Ahhhhhhhhh, fuck” which rips from Brian’s throat is intensely satisfying.  
  
The feather has broken down a little, softening with use, and it spreads over Brian’s cock easily. Justin teases the exposed surface, and traces the line where the leather sheath and skin meet. Brian moans and uses the little leverage he has to push into the feather, finally blurting, “Justin, it’s not enough,” then tenses again when he thinks even that utterance was too much.  
  
Justin responds by softly lapping at Brian’s balls while tracing the underside of his glans with the feather. Brian’s soft “oh’s” build quickly into rhythmic moans, which match the sweep of Justin’s tongue. When Justin slides away from him, he remains lost in the sensation, allowing Justin to lift his left leg and use one of the cords to hooks his thigh cuff to the same D ring his wrist is attached to. The other leg isn’t as easy for Justin, and he is silently grateful for the tension adjuster that allows him to pull Brian into position.  
  
The end result is beautiful; Brian on his back, arms restrained, legs pulled open and back, ass tipped up for full access. Brian’s backside is about four inches off the bed, and as Justin slides a pillow under him, he thinks he might need to come again before he can continue. Instead, he takes one of Brian’s feet, which is flexing in the air and kisses and licks the arch, prompting a hiss and a sexy shimmy. Justin smiles and licks the spot again followed by a graze of teeth, which causes a deep shiver down the length of Brian’s body.  
  
Justin runs his hands up the back of Brian’s thighs, lingering at the cuffs which encircle his legs. His hands progress to Brian’s ass, which is spread wide open, exposing him from the top of his crack to his trapped cock. When Justin sweeps the feather from the small of Brian’s back to the base of his balls, he keens something unintelligible, pulling and straining, testing the bonds which Justin is relieved to see hold fast.  
  
Justin uses the very tip of the feather to lightly brush Brian’s hole, prompting little muscle contractions which make it look like it’s begging for more. Brian goes completely silent and still, all of his concentration focused on that tiny part of his body and what Justin is going to do next.  
  
When Justin wiggles the feather again, Brian suddenly gasps, causing Justin to worry that his breathing is constricted and he quickly checks the bindings. He sees that although Brian is slightly curled up, the weight of his legs is on the D-ring and he swiftly realizes that he has taken Brian’s breath away. A thought which pleases him in some deep place inside that he didn’t even know existed.  
  
Justin takes his time exploring every inch of skin. Alternating sweeping strokes across Brian’s perineum with more careful attention paid to each wrinkle of his hole. Brian is calling his name in a chant, interspersed with stuttered gasps when Justin finds a particularly sensitive spot.  
  
Justin keeps up a running dialogue the entire time, narrating every move. He tells Brian he’s beautiful and thanks him for letting him have this experience. He tells him how hot this is making him and how his own cock has been dripping the entire time.  
  
Justin tells Brian that he’s glad he has the feather because if he were using his tongue, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from diving deep into that sweet, wet hole. Brian twists at those words, pushing up for contact, and Justin relents and runs his tongue along the lines that the feather just traced.  
  
Before long, Justin has his tongue buried deep in Brian’s ass, tickling from the inside, his own voice adding to the cacophony of moaning in the room. Brian goes from being drawn as tight as a bow, to thrashing his head from side to side, the picture of wanton desperation, and suddenly Justin can’t wait anymore to be inside him.  
  
Justin’s hands are shaking when he prepares himself, and the first push is anything but gentle. He realizes he has to calm down or it will be all over too soon. He breathes deep trying to still his heart and gather his wits, but, as Brian begins to relax into the burn of entry, Justin realizes he needs to take control of the fuck or lose it completely.  
  
He leans forward and unlaces the sheath, freeing Brian’s pulsing cock and balls. The sudden lack of constriction allows the blood to pump more freely, causing a sharp surge of pain, and then an intense rush of pleasure. Brian grows harder and needier.  
  
Justin begins a slow in and out that soon has Brian uttering short, breathy pleas, willing Justin to give him some relief. The first brush of the feather to his bare cock causes his eyes to fly wide open. He watches the tip of the feather as it enters his slit, and sees Justin sweep up the pre-cum which lies there, using it to paint his entire, straining length. When Brian pleads for more pressure, Justin whispers, “This is all you’re getting,” knowing that it isn’t nearly enough.  
  
But it isn’t enough for Justin either. He lays the feather on Brian’s belly, an erotic signature to the art he has been creating, then grasps both of the thigh cuffs and pulls Brian hard onto his straining cock.  
  
Brian’s response is immediate, growling out his approval with encouraging words, like “Harder,” “Deeper,” and “More.” The suspension of Brian’s legs gives Justin an advantage he normally doesn’t have and he maximizes it by targeting all of the spots that make Brian crazy.  
  
Finally, the fierce emotion and the heat they are creating converge, Brian grabs the chains and using them for leverage, pushes hard onto Justin, roaring his name. It’s what Justin has been waiting for, he angles the head of his cock against that sensitive bundle of nerves and pumps with just the right amount of pressure, his voice almost imploring when he says, “Come for me.”  
  
Brian’s orgasm is explosive, causing him to curl in as much as his bonds will allow, then spread wide open as the intense force exits his extremities. Justin is awe struck, his own completion an almost unnoticed coda to the main event. He feels an over-whelming love for Brian, wanting to crawl into him and cover him at the same time.  
  
He slides his hands up the back of Brian’s thighs, pulling at the velcro closures on the cuffs and easing his legs to the bed. Brian’s eyes are still closed and his breathing is coming in harsh, stuttered draws. When Justin unclips the chains that hold his arms to the bed, Brian suddenly draws up into a ball rolling towards Justin, burying his head in his side.  
  
Justin suppresses his natural inclination to talk about what just happened, he can sense that Brian is only present in body, so he wraps his arms around him holding him as close as his strength will allow. As Brian begins to relax, Justin removes the cuffs, kissing each wrist as it appears from the leather. The loss of those bindings seems to bring Brian back to the room.  
  
Justin expects a stand from Brian, a reassertion of his dominance. He expects Brian to be proud of his assuredness, but then pin him to the bed and show him who’s boss. Justin expects most anything except the quiet languidness that Brian is exuding.  
  
He is sure that what just happened hasn’t changed their relationship. Brian didn’t give up his stud status, or discover his secret self. But Justin thinks that maybe he just breached Brian’s last barrier to complete trust. He can’t help but believe that over time that will be significant.  
  
For now he takes deep pleasure in the feeling of Brian, relaxed and sated in his arms. When he pulls him closer and begins to rock, he knows that Brian’s sigh is deep and heartfelt. And as Justin closes his eyes, he thinks he may know what it takes for a lion to place his heart in the care of a lamb.


End file.
